Terceira Chance
by Hyuuga-Graay
Summary: Às vezes mesmo sendo um gênio, é necessário um terceira chance divina para entender o que realmente importa e o que realmente se sente e ele descobri isso do pior jeito possível
1. Chapter 1

Estava caminhando por entre às árvores do lugar quando avistou Neji sentado em um banco, onde sempre costumavam ficar naquele período do dia.

- Está atrasada! Achei que tivesse se perdido por aqui

Mesmo sabendo que a morena conhecia muito bem o campus da faculdade Neji jamais perderia a oportunidade de provocá-la e ela sempre paciente respondia doce e inocentemente:

- Não, claro que não só fiquei conversando com o Lee, você sabe que ultimamente ele tem me procurado pra ajudá-lo em trabalhos – deu um leve suspiro e sentou-se ao lado dele. – Sabe Neji, já fazem quatro anos que sentamos no mesmo lugar, acho que poderíamos sentar perto de mais pessoas sabe? – Não era exatamente uma pergunta, foi mais uma reflexão.

- Se você acha que está se isolando então vá, sabe que não me importo.

- Não foi isso que quis dizer, mas já vi que hoje seu humor está mais ácido que de costume, o que aconteceu?

- Por que acha que aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Por motivos óbvios, em mais de quatro anos de amizade – disse essa ultima palavra com facas rasgando lentamente seu peito e um nó formado em sua garganta – você só lê essa porcaria desse livro quando algo está erra, então acho que já te conheço o suficiente pra poder afirmar alguma coisa sobre você.

- E o que te interessa a minha vida? Você por acaso é minha namorada ou algo do tipo pra ficar se metendo? – Explodiu finalmente Neji, mesmo sendo raras às vezes em que ele perdia a paciência elas aconteciam e foi Tenten a primeira pessoa que ele viu no dia para descontar, mesmo pretendendo desafiar Lee para um duelo e assim descontar sua raiva.

- Tem razão – disse ela com a voz distorcida, doía muito ouvir tudo que ouviu – Não sou sua namorada nem nada, mas sou sua melhor amiga e queria te ajudar. Bom vou te deixar em paz, nos vemos mais tarde.

- Ahhhh finalmente estou em casa! Agora vou tomar um bom e relaxante banho e logo logo estarei novinha em folha. – Disse sorrindo, mas assim que terminou de falar o telefone toca e ela, dando-se por vencida foi atendê-lo. – Alô?

_- Tenten sua loucaonde você pensa que está e o que pensa que está fazendo?_

- Sakura? Bom eu estou em casa e eu **ia** tomar banho, por quê?

_- Ahh Tenten, vai dizer que você não lembra o que combinamos há dois meses?_

- Nossa, então era hoje a festinha das meninas?

_- __Era__ não querida, é e a senhora pode se arrumar em dois minutos e vir correndo aqui para casa, não vou aceitar desculpas! Beijos até mais._

- Ela nem me deixou responder – falou rindo de si mesma e colocando o telefone novamente na base – bom não me resta muitas opções, vou me arrumar logo!

Quarenta minutos depois lá estava Tenten parada em frente a casa de sua melhor amiga pronta para tocar a campainha quando uma menina loira abre a porta escandalosamente abraçando-a.

- Oi pra você também, Ino

- Não acredito que você ia deixar de vir só por causa daquele idiota

- O que? O Neji não tem nada haver com isso, eu só me esqueci

- Ahh, qual é Tenten todo mundo sabe que quando você briga com o Neji você fica totalmente alienada, sem contar que a Hina ligou nos avisando q ia se atrasar porque ficou conversando com o primo, já que vocês tinham brigado de novo.

- Ta, desisto brigamos sim, mas vamos esquecer isso ta?

- A senhora manda – disse Ino fazendo pose de soldado – A Sakura está lá na cozinha te esperando, eu vou alugar os filmes junto com a Hina, nos vemos em 10 minutos


	2. Chapter 2

Depois do "emocionante" final de semana das meninas que passou com as meninas comentando sobre os caras mais gatos da faculdade Tenten voltou renovada para às aulas.

- Oooo-haaaaa-yooooo T-chan – disse um Lee saltitante

- Ohayo Lee, ohayo – fez uma pausa de breves instantes, não tinha certeza se deveria puxar assunto, mas não tinha como resistir – Neji

Neji apenas assentiu com a cabeça, todas as aulas passaram normalmente e quando estava saindo de sua sala Tenten é puxada por Neji.

- Hoje vamos sentar em um lugar mais movimentado, se não tiver problemas pra você.

- Por mim tudo bem, só achei que você gostasse de ficar sozinho

- E gosto mas às vezes é bom ver pessoas

Quando chegaram ao lugar determinado por Neji Tenten entendeu e traduziu pessoas como mulheres mais velhas e que usam roupas sensuais desfilando por aí sem nenhuma preocupação. Ficou feliz por poder olhar para os outros garotos também, mas nenhum se comparava a ele, e ela sabia disso.

- Desculpa, eu não deveria ter dito tudo que disse quando você só ...

- Não tem problemas, você não disse nenhuma mentira afinal – cortou-o e terminou a frase com um sorriso triste que não foi percebido pelo "amigo". Então direcionou seus olhos na mesma direção que ele e viu uma das mais cobiçadas mulheres daquela faculdade sentada de pernas cruzadas conversando com um garoto que logo reconheceu, era Shikamaru um amigo deles que era um ano mais novo que ambos e provavelmente dois mais novo que a mulher a sua frente. Ele vinha ao encontro dos dois

- Yo, achei que vocês dois se isolassem para ficar... a sós

- Não é o que você está pensando. Quem é ela?

- Feeh, todos me perguntam a mesma coisa, achei que você fosse mais discreto com sua namorada do lado Neji.

- Somos só amigos Shikamaru

- Bom se você diz eu acredito Tenten

- E então, quem é ela?

- Sabaku no Temari, dois anos mais velha que eu, estamos infelizmente no mesmo curso e no mesmo ano, além de estarmos no mesmo grupo, professores problemáticos.

- Poderia apresentar

- Nem ferrando Neji, e você sabe o porque, lembra das duas últimas como terminaram apaixonadinhas por você?

- Então os boatos são verdadeiros? Vocês estão namorando mesmo

- Nem brinca com isso, você sabe que sou totalmente louco pela Ino, como vou conquistá-la se me aproximar de outra mulher?

- Você é quem sabe.

Tenten que observou a garota o tempo inteiro percebeu que ela fazia leitura labial em cada uma das palavras ditas naquele diálogo e assim que a ultima frase de Shikamaru foi dita percebeu o olhar distante e triste dela que logo desceu do muro onde estava sentada e seguiu em direção a lanchonete, provavelmente sem ela e Neji por lá o lugar estaria deserto. Decidiu segui-la, dando uma desculpa qualquer aos dois que nem prestaram muita atenção à morena.

Avistou a Sabaku parada encostada em uma das enormes árvores do lugar, não sabia direito o que dizer, só sabia que a dor que ela sentia era igual a sua.

- Você gosta pra valer dele não é? Do Shikamaru

- E por que acha isso?

- Eu vi você lendo os lábios dele e percebi que você ficou triste quando ele comentou sobre a Ino.

- Então acho que precisa de óculos

- Sempre orgulhosa assim ou é só por que não me conhece?

-Temari, Sabaku No Temari e você é?

- Mitsashi Tenten

- Pronto agora te conheço e continuo dizendo que você precisa de óculos.

- Não vou insitir então

- Espera m pouco, você não é aquela menina que andava com a Ino?

- Sou eu sim, por que?

- Ela disse em alto e bom tom que você era gamada no Hyuuga, se quer um conselho comece a esnobar ele e parar de demonstrar que se preocupa, assim ele te dá mais valor.

- É injusto isso, você sabe segredos meus e eu não sei nada além do seu nome.

- Fazem dois anos.

- O que?

- Dois anos que amo ele, e há um ano e meio ele diz que é louco pela Ino

- Estamos em situações parecidas então, às vezes tenho vontade de jogar tudo isso na cara dele, mas acho que ele nunca mais me olharia.

- Bom tenho que ir, foi um prazer conhecer pessoalmente você Mitsashi. Ah é mesmo, hoje eu vou sair com um, errr, amigo, se quiser ir esteja às 22:00 naquele barzinho novo que abriu. Até mais

- Ta, até

Dez horas em ponto e lá estavam eles, Temari e um outro garoto ruivo, de olhos verde água, alto e forte indo na sua direção.

- Mitsashi, esse é um amigo, Gaara

- Prazer Gaara-san

- Igualmente. Temari vai me apresentar só como seu amigo?

- Gaara, por favor

- Tsc, como quiser. Vamos entrar então?

A noite foi agradável, Gaara não falava muito e Temari não era o que parecia ser a princípio, estava gostando muito de estar ali.

- Mitsashi não é por nada mas acho que seu celular está tocando.

-Ah é mesmo, nem percebi, brigada. Alô?

_- Onde você está?_

- Eu sai com uns amigos hoje, e você onde está?

_- Em casa, ia te chamar pra ir ao cinema mas acho que você já esta ocupada (risos), então vou ligar para alguma outra garota. Nos vemos amanhã_

- Ta então tchau. Ahh parece que ele faz isso só pra me provocar (suspiros)!

- Problemas amorosos?

- Ahhh você nem imagina Gaara-san

- Na verdade eu acho que a Elite Way College inteira sabe dos seus problemas com o Neji.

- Caramba, a Sabaku te contou?

- Não, mas saiba que não é a única passando por isso.

- Eu e a Temari também estamos, qualquer dia te mostro a garota que me faz sofrer. Sabe às vezes tenho vontade de viajar, passar três meses fora e voltar para ver se a esqueço.

- Adorei sua idéia, mas acho que nem vou poder, tenho aula.

- Todos nós temos, penso em ir nas férias, só não vou por causa da Temari

- Agora que você tocou no assunto, vocês estão ficando?

- Acho que é impossível isso, somos irmãos.

- Nossa, nem da pra acreditar

- É eu sei

- Vamos crianças? Já paguei a conta, Tenten quer que eu te deixe em algum lugar?

- Em casa de preferência Temari

Já estavam se chamando pelo nome, poderia ser o início de uma grande amizade, ou não


	3. Chapter 3

Cinco meses se passaram desde a ida ao barzinho e com eles muitas coisas mudaram, sua melhor amiga agora era Temari, Neji se revelou o maio galinha de toda faculdade e no momento estava namorando com uma garota chamada Mikoto e não parava de colocar defeitos nela, Lee continuava apaixonado por sua ex-melhor amiga Sakura e quando dormia em sua casa passavam a noite brincando como duas crianças, Sakura e Ino tornaram-se inseparáveis e quase não se falavam mais, Hinata era a única que continuava igual, Shikamaru, segundo Temari, estava planejando se declarar para Ino, só que nunca conseguia.

- Ah Tenten você precisava ter visto a última vez que ele tentou, foi trágica. Agora ele está pensando em chamá-la para fazer aquele trabalho com a gente.

- Mas ele não é específico em cada curso?

- É, só que o curso dela é totalmente compatível com o nosso, então não tem problemas.

- Nossa, ela não é má pessoa, só que vai ser difícil pra você conviver com ela.

- Eu sei, já é difícil quando ele me faz perguntas do tipo: "o que você acha de mim" querendo que minha resposta seja parecida com a dela, acho que tenho que mostrar a diferença básica entre nós a ele.

-Ahh eu concordo, e o que você respondo quando ele pergunta isso?

- Como se ele deixasse eu responder, fica todo vermelho e muda de assunto hahahahahaha

- Falando nos filhos da mãe, olha eles vindo aí.

- Yoo Tem-chan, Temari

- Shikamaru

- Até parece que não nos vimos hoje preguiçoso

- Tsc, problemática

- Desculpa interromper meu casal preferido, mas lembrem-se eu ainda estou aqui. Ohayo Tenten, ohayo Temari.

Com a afirmação de que Shikamaru e Temari eram um casal Tenten viu sua amiga mudar de cor ficando vermelha e Shikamaru revirar os olhos.

- Já te disso que sou louco pela In-

- Tenten, você não era amiga de um menino chamado Souta?

- Ah eu conheço ele sim Temari, mas por que o interesse?

- Ahhh por nada só achei ele simpático – disse Temari sinalizando discretamente para Neji, Tenten e Shikamaru que perceberam a aproximação de Ino e Sakura.

- Ohhaayoo mina – disseram às duas em uníssono

- Shika ouvi sem querer que você é louco por uma menina, quem é ela? – perguntou Ino se pendurando no pescoço de Shikamaru

- Ahn, qualquer dia te apresento. Agora nós temos que ir, né Tema?

- Aham – Respondeu meio exitante pelo jeito que ele a chamou.

- Até mais _Tema –_ tirou sarro Tenten

Shikamaru e Temari andavam lado a lado no corredor com ele segurando firmemente o pulso dela, até que em um rápido movimento ele parou, a fez para e virar de frente para ele olhando- o nos olhos.

- Obrigado, por ter cortado minha frase. Acho que se eu tivesse continuado prova-

- Não se preocupe, vou falar com Neji pra parar com essas provocações baratas sobre sermos um casal, assim você nunca terá chances com ela. – Falo cabisbaixa

- Ah brigado, mas acho que não vai adiantar.

- Acredite tenho meus métodos. E se você quer conquistá-la, chame-a para fazer o trabalho, ouvi da boca dela mesma outro dia que se a garota fosse ela, bastava você tomar a iniciativa de tentar se aproximar que ela faria o resto. – e saiu sem nem esperar resposta dele.

Shikamaru ficou surpresa, tão surpreso que nem se quer a agradeceu ou disse qualqueer coisa, ficou simplesmente parado na mesma posição. Para ele Temari odiava Ino, então por que ajudá-lo? Ela era realmente...

- Problemática – concluiu com um sorriso


	4. Chapter 4

- Neji eu estive pensando e resolvi que no final desse semestre eu vou viajar, sabe, só para clarear um pouco minha mente.

-...

- Bom talvez isso não importe mas o motivo da viagem é um amor não correspondido sabe, e como é o ultimo dia de aula nesse final de semana às meninas querem organizar um festa de despedidas.

- ...

- Acho que seria legal se você fosse por que ... (suspiro) Caramba Neji você está me ouvindo? Disse movimentando a mão freneticamente na frente do amigo

- O que foi Tenten? Espero que seja importante por que você acabou de estragar uma noite minha com aquelas gêmeas ali.

- Não era nada Neji, e se você tem namorada por que ainda dá abertura pra essas assanhadas?

- Ah Tenten, só porque tenho namorada não quer dizer que morri, além do mais Mikoto está me enchendo o saco, ela poderia se arrumar um pouco mais.

- Entendo (suspiro)... bom vou indo, até mais.

- Até – e voltou a olhar para às gêmeas.

- Conversou com ele?

- Tsc como se ele me escutasse, falei que vou embora daqui e tudo que ele disse foi, você estragou uma noite com aquelas gêmeas ali.

- Homens...

- Não importa, vou esquecer ele de uma vez por todas, já fiz às malas e vou deixar meu diário, assim quando eu voltar, se eu voltar, quero reler e pensar como fui idiota por tanto tempo.

- É assim que se fala, já eu atirei contra meu próprio peito, incentivando o Shika a chamar a Ino pro nosso grupo.

- E por que você fez isso?

- Porque assim finalmente eles ficam juntos e ele feliz. Mas chega de lenga-lenga e vamos logo, temos um festa para organizar!

- E então Tenten era o que você esperava?

-Está muito melhor meninas muito melhor! Vem cá, cadê a Temari?

- Ah sua nova amiguinha deve estar com o Shika em algum lugar por aí. Ah olha eles ali, se eu fosse você tomava cuidado hein Ino?

- Ah Sakura duvido muito que a Temari tente contra a Ino.

- Tenten meu pai acabou de ligar e disse que está preocupado desde ontem o Neji não vai pra casa, você sabe onde ele pode estar?

Nesse momento a taça que segurava vai ao chão partindo-se em mil pedaços, junto com seu coração que falou várias batidas, saiu apressada da festa para procurá-lo. Quando finalmente o encontrou estava em um bar perto da Faculdade, entrou no lugar.

- Por Deus Neji, o que você está fazendo?

- Ela era perfeita Tenten, e eu fui idiota o suficiente para criticá-la o tempo todo e dar em cima de outras garotas. Por que ela me trocou pelo Itakashi?

- Neji você vivia criticando e traindo ela

- Ela era perfeita Tenten, linda, inteligente, simpática, simplesmente perfeita!

A cada palavra dita a Mitsashi sentia como se uma agulha penetrasse lenta e dolorosamente seu coração.

- Vamos para casa Neji, está todo mundo preocupado com você, segunda feira você já vai estar bem, confia em mim.

- Eu a perdi pra sempre Tenten, só percebi que a amo tarde demais

- Vamos neji, por favor.


	5. Chapter 5

Ele acabou aceitando e indo para casa junto com ela, como ela disse o final de semana passou e toda a dor que ele sentia também, na segunda feira os alunos deveriam comparecer à aula, apesar de já ter terminado o semestre era uma semana extra obrigatória, ele estranhou o fato de não vê-la não só na segunda como nos restantes dias da semana e decidiu ligar para saber se tinha acontecido alguma coisa. Nada, decidiu ligara para Sakura.

_- Alô?_

- Sakura? É o Neji, é que a Tenten não veio pra aula a semana todo e não consigo ligar pra ela fiquei preocupado.

_- Neji ela viajou no domingo, provavelmente não volta mais._

Seu coração gelou, pensou ser uma brincadeira de mau gosto e decidiu ir até a casa dela. Chegando lá tocou a campainha mas ninguém atendeu até que os vizinhos disseram o mesmo que Sakura. Sentou-se na escadaria da casa e ficou pensando. Estavam todos errados, ela não iria sem dizer nada à ele. Decidiu recorrer a única pessoa que não brincaria com ele: Temari.

- Neji? Ahh entra, aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Aconteceu Temari, a Tenten sumiu e estou ficando preocupado.

- Neji senta, é um história longa.

- Você também vai dizer que ela viajou? Por que se for não vou perder meu tempo, ela não iria sem me avisar

- Ela tentou Neji, mas você estava ocupado demais olhando às gêmeas do terceiro semestre para prestar atenção à despedida dela, e estava ocupado demais se culpando por ter perdido a namorada para ir na festa de despedida.

- Não é verdade!

- Claro que é, tanto é verdade que você nem sabe o número atual dela ou se ela chegou bem, ou mesmo pra onde ela foi não é?

- Eu...

- Ela tentou conversar, tentou mesmo, mas aposto que ela não quer que você se sinta culpado, então bola pra frente, talvez ela volte talvez não, relaxa o mundo não vai acabar só porque você perdeu uma colega de sala que se importava ate demais com você.

- Tem razão, vou para casa descansar.

- Ta certo, tchau

Passaram-se duas semanas e ele ainda não estava conformado, estava revoltado, até que se lembrou, quando eles eram realmente amigos ela lhe deu uma chave reserva de sua casa. Pegou a chave e se dirigiu novamente até a porta da casa dela, entrou com facilidade e procurou por todos os lados algo que dissesse que ela estaria lá em alguns instantes, mas não encontrou nada. Abriu uma pequena gaveta em um móvel perto da cama e encontrou um caderno com capa branca, abriu e começou a ler, percebeu então que era o diário dela.

Saiu da casa furioso com o pequeno diário em mãos e sabia exatamente para onde ia. Bateu impacientemente na porta até que um homem de cabelos negros e olhos da mesma cor atendeu a porta.

- Sasuke, chama a Sakura agora, preciso falar com ela.

- Não enche Hyuuga

Definitivamente ele não deveria ter dito isso, Neji não estava bem hoje e se não fosse por um grito estridente teria acertado em cheio o rosto do Uchiha.

- Neji o que você ia fazer?

- Então foi por amor que ela viajou até a Grécia e pode não voltar?

- O que? Neji você está bêbado? Entra vou te dar um chá, assim você se sente melhor – E Sakura tentou segurá-lo pela mão, mas ele briscamente se desfez

- RESPONDA – gritou Neji

Era anormal ver o gênio Hyuuga gritar, ou mesmo ser descortês, então todos ficaram assustados e até apreensivos com a atitude do rapaz.

- Foi Neji, foi por um amor não correspondido

- Que idiotice.

- Pra você pode ser, mas para ela era torturante Neji

- Quem é?

- Como?

- Quem é o idiota por quem ela se apaixonou?

- Não sei

- Você era a melhor amiga dela Sakura

- Falou tudo, eu era, faz tempo que ela não me conta mais nada

- Ta então, tchau


	6. Chapter 6

Saiu apressado estava desesperado e mais furioso ainda por ter confirmado que foi por um idiota que nunca mais a veria, parou em frente uma mansão enorme, novamente estava na casa dos Sabakus, se Sakura não sabia talvez Temari soubesse.

- Neji? Está tudo bem?

- Não Shikamaru, não está, cadê a Temari?

- Bom ela está lá dentro fazendo chá – "Extranho, ele não fez nenhuma provocação dizendo que somos um casal" pensou o Nara

- Preciso falar com ela agora

- Tudo bem entra então.

Entrou e foi diretamente para a cozinha onde encontrou Temari encostada no balcão da pia.

- Desculpa invadir assim, mas preciso saber, quem é ele?

- Quem é quem?

- O cara por quem a Tenten fugiu daqui

- E pra que você quer saber?

- Mulher acho melhor você responder logo, ele esta muito exaltado

- Temari por favor responde, quem é o desgraçado?

- Pra que quer saber Neji?

- Vou matá-lo

- E por que?

-...

- Temari fala logo, não acho uma boa idéia você continuar provocando ele

- Shikamaru, ele disse que vai matar o cara, ele insiste em saber, e ficou todo revoltado afirmando que a Tenten fugiu por que é covarde, mas ele ainda não percebeu, é tão cego quanto você

- O que você quis dizer com isso?

- Ahh nada parece que os dois gênios não são tão brilhantes assim. Shikamaru acho que sua namorada disse pra você estar às 19:00 na casa dela e já são 18:38

- Yare yare, cuidado problemática

- Temari fala agora quem é ele?

- Me da um bom motivo Neji. Tudo que você fez foi distanciar ela de você e agora vem aqui bancando o amigo preocupado ou até apaixonado dizendo que quer matar o cara que fez ela sofrer por mais de 8 anos

- Mais de... oito anos?

- Parece que isso ela não escreveu no diário não é? Sim mais de oito anos

- Eu amo ela, por isso preciso saber, ela é como uma irmã pra mim e não quero que ninguém a faça sofrer.

- Desculpa mas por mais que você tenha sido sincero não posso falar, foi opção dela levar pro túmulo e vai continuar assim, assim como não posso te dar nenhuma informação sobre ela no momento.

Saiu de lá batendo os pés com força, estava mortalmente irritado e a primeira pessoa que cruzasse seu caminho ele mataria com certeza, e logo um pobre infeliz não só cruzou seu caminhou como esbarrou nele e o fez cair. Levantou com uma rapidez ninja e avançou na pobre criatura

- Lee? O que faz aqui?

- Tava voltando da casa da T-chan, éramos grandes amigos, sinto muita falta dela, agora será que pode me soltar?

Em um segundo toda sua razão desapareceu, ela conhecia Lee a bem mais de oito anos, ela o tratava sempre com todo carinho e ele sempre afirmava que era apaixonado pela Sakura, então era o Lee o responsável por tudo? Nem pensou na resposta para essa pergunta e acertou o coitado com um soco forte no estomago. Começou aí uma luta de vida ou morte onde Neji estava lutando realmente para matar.

- Por que está fazendo isso Neji?

- É por sua causa que ela foi embora, por sua indiferença, por sua frieza, se você não a torturasse ela ainda estaria aqui

- Do que você esta falando?

- Você sabe muito bem, vou te matar aqui e agora!

Terminando de dizer isso Neji avançou rápido contra Lee e acertou uma mortal sequência de golpes, Lee defendeu apenas alguns que conseguia sendo atirado longe contra um portão de ferro.

- Para Neji, não sei de quem ou do que você está falando

- Mentiroso, você morre aqui.

Quando neji estava prestes a matar Lee aparece Shikamaru, com Gaara, Sasuke e Naruto para segurá-lo.

- Me soltem agora

- Se acalma primeiro, pensa um pouco você não a ama como mulher, é no máximo um amor fraternal, então só esta bravo assim porque sabe que a culpa de nunca mais vê-la é só sua, por tudo que você fez a ela, e mesmo que ela tenha colocado num diário que foi por amor, sua indiferença todos esses anos a afastou, e você sabe

- Cala a boca Shikamaru, ou eu –

- Você o que? Se acalma Neji, soltem ele

- É cara você nunca mais var vê-la e a culpa é toda sua – disse Naruto

- Tarde outra vez não é? Sussurrou Neji quase inaudível porém Shikamaru ouviu e sorriu discretamente, seu plano estava dando certo, ligaria para Tenten contando tudo, mas não agora, não agora.


End file.
